Spring Cleaning Mad Banquet
Introduction May 08 2019 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This is the third Mad Banquet event and a continuation for The Mad Banquet on All Saint’s Day and The Mad Banquet ~Deathday Celebration~. It will run from 2019/04/24 to 2019/05/08 13:59 JST. The event-only drop item can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits for Yumeno Kyuusaku, Kouda Rohan and Naoki Sanjuugo, decor, and recollections. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect amulets for. When the player enters the event, Kouda Rohan's is selected on default. The next, List of Rewards, displays the total number and types of rewards the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of amulets. At the bottom there are two buttons that will take the player to view the reward lists of the two writers who are not selected on the Report tab. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of amulets. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and amulets. All books on the first shelf must be cleared first to gain access to the second shelf, which may be accessed using the numbered tabs on the left. Tips *Having Kouda Rohan on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Kouda Rohan and Naoki Sanjuugo on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 4. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Yumeno Kyuusaku, Kouda Rohan and Naoki Sanjuugo on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in the Final Book. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase amulet output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 amulets. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 amulets, the player will receive a "Mad Banquet Ceiling" decor piece. After completing the rewards lists, the player may claim a reward of medium souls for every 1500 additional amulets collected. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Kouda Rohan Naoki Sanjuugo Yumeno Kyuusaku Other Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Spring Cleaning Mad Banquet Prologue '''2 Spring Cleaning Mad Banquet 1 3''' Spring Cleaning Mad Banquet 2 '''4 Spring Cleaning Mad Banquet 3 5 Spring Cleaning Mad Banquet Ending |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x5 x3 x6 x55 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x6 x10 x4 x75~140 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x9 x11 x8 x1 x1 x124~236 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x5~14 x7 x13 x1 x6 x2 x158~518 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x15 x24 x15 x4~9 x6~9 x7~9 x208~688 }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 11 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. After claiming all recollections, the player will receive a special stamp. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Mad Banquet